Dinx Burdoic
Dinx Burodic '''was a Duranian living with those who joined up with The Legendary Apprentices and became The Student to Udon, One of the Legendary Beings. He also has a Syncro Partnership with Kalizya Triuku. Apperance Unlike most modren Duranian's, Dinx was unique since his body was covered with harden lava that was inside the center of his chest. Not only that but his eyes had no pupils and was pure red making him one of the most unique Duranians in existance. Not only that but his hair color instead of being black like most Duranians is instead white. Personality Before becoming Udon's student, Dinx was known throughout the new realm of Warkus as the most dangerous swordsman. Most times he was full of hatred and anger for having the war stopped by the Six Legendary Beings though his fury was towards Udon, who he believed betrayed his people by choosing peace instead of war. History After Peace was achieved, many of the clans from the two orignal tribes left to cultivate new realms. In Warkus, Udon was hearing stories of one swordsman defeating and killing innocents during duels against the best swordsman in the tribes. After hearing about another duel going down, he went to investige and meet Dinx Burdoic. After defeating him easily, he conviced Dinx to become his Apprentice and taught him alongside his comrades of The Legendary Apprentices. Due to an unknown event, The Six including Dinx turned evil and were forced to be sealed in between dimensions along side Weivlar. Eventually after Wevilar's escape and death, the seal broke allowing the six to escape and absorb the energies left behind by Wevilar. Abilities '''Advanced swordsmanship: All Duranian's are trained from a young age in the use of the blade, allowing them to hone their skills. Super human Strength: Naturally stronger than humans the Duranian's can easily break trees with a focused punch. Super human Endurance: Being naturally stronger the Duran ian's can take more punishment than a human without being killed but certain means such as decapitation will still instantly kill a Duranian Master Blacksmith: Duranian's are naturally atuned to making or improving weapons and are known for their skill in making weapons and armor. Fire Immunity: Durannian's are born naturally impervious to burns due to heat such as fire or lava. They can still be burnt with acid but are resistant to any burn type of damage Jakin Galvix- is the name of Dinx's Jakin. Weapon Form- When summoned, it takes the shape of a snake sword able to break apart and attack like a whip though he mostly uses the solid blade form more than the true form. Armor-Form- Is not shown. Ultimate Form- After being released and regaining some powers, Dinx was able to transform right into this form. When changing, his entire body transforms by the fires that appear as it hardens around him creating a unique armor material. Along with this, a mask now dons on Dinx's face with a breather that allows him to swim through lava for months without coming up for a breath.